


Good morning to you too

by That_one_simp



Series: oneshots 'n stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christ, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Character/Original Character - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, demonxmerfolk, fantasy/modern world, how to tag, is 'original work' seriously not a tag on this site, make that a tag too, no really, this is really fluffy, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_simp/pseuds/That_one_simp
Summary: Hataru has, and honestly never will, be a morning person. The only thing he really looks forward too in the mornings are waking up next to his beloved husband.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: oneshots 'n stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969726
Kudos: 1





	Good morning to you too

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so. This ship is already cannon. And Sam is actually my friend's character. I left the discord server we were on together and now I resort to fanfiction about this two to keep myself happy.
> 
> I love them ok-

Good morning  
:..｡o○ ○o｡..::..｡o○ ○o｡..:

Hataru groaned, rolling onto his other side in an attempt to get the sun out of his face. After a while, he sighed, sitting up, trying to shield his sore and dry eyes from the bright sun.

He rubbed his eyes getting up and wrapping the fluffy blanket around himself and walking out of the bedroom, making his way to the kitchen, only to see his lovely husband making breakfast.

His scowl softened into a happy smile, walking over to Sam and hugging him from behind. Sam jumped, looking over, smiling, ''You scared me there, strawberry'' Sam chuckled.

Hataru's face flushed, nuzzling his nose into his husband's neck, ''Oh hush Sam, and my hair isn't that red'' He muttered shyly. Sam laughed, to which Hataru rolled his eyes, ''Good morning, I guess'' Hataru smiled, ''Alrighty, now get your butt off of me, I'm making pancakes.'' Hataru groaned, unwrapping his arms and walking to the living room, flopping on the couch and curling up, falling asleep. 

The demon was woken by a soft shaking, ''Hataru'' The voice whispered. He grumbled, trying to turn around only to fall off the couch. Sam chuckled and Hataru opened his eyes and pouted, ''Not funny'' He hissed, getting back on the couch. The merfolk laughed softly, ''I'm sorry strawberry'' He apologized, smiling, ''I made you pancakes'' The red-head couldn't help but smile, taking the plate, patting the spot next to him. Sam sat down next to his partner, clinging to his arm. Hataru smiled, playing with Sam's hair as he ate the pancakes, ''These are some good pancakes'' Hataru purred, ''Really?'' Sam beamed. Hataru nodded.

Hataru finished up his pancakes, leaning on Sam, playing with his fluffy blue hair, ''Well now, I can give my blueberry a proper good morning'' He purred, tilting Sam's head up and kissed him softly, pulling away, ''Good morning'' He smiled.

:..｡o○ ○o｡..::..｡o○ ○o｡..:


End file.
